Steam cracking is a process widely known in the petrochemical art. The primary intent of the process is the production of C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 hydrocarbons, particularly ethylene, propylene, and butadiene, by thermal cracking of hydrocarbon feedstocks in the presence of steam at elevated temperatures. The steam cracking process in general has been well described in the publication entitled "Manufacturing Ethylene" by S. B. Zdonik et. al, Oil and Gas Journal Reprints 1966-1970. Typical liquid feedstocks for conventional steam crackers are straight run (virgin) and hydrotreated straight run (virgin) feedstocks ranging from light naphthas to vacuum gas oils. Gaseous feedstocks such as ethane, propane and butane are also commonly processed in the steam cracker.
The selection of a feedstock for processing in the steam cracker is a function of several criteria including: (i) availability of the feedstock, (ii) cost of the feedstock and (iii) the yield slate derived by steam cracking of that feedstock. Feedstock availability and cost are predominantly a function of global supply and demand issues. On the other hand, the yield slate derived by steam cracking of a given feedstock is a function of the chemical characteristics of that feedstock. In general, the yield of high value C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 hydrocarbons, particularly ethylene, propylene and butadiene, is greatest when the steam cracker feedstocks are gaseous feedstocks such as ethane, propane and butane. The yield of high value steam cracked naphtha and low value steam cracked gas oil and steam cracked tar upon steam cracking of a straight run (virgin) or hydrotreated straight run (virgin) feedstocks increases as the boiling range of the feedstock increases. Thus, the steam cracking of liquid feedstocks such as naphthas, gas oils and vacuum gas oils generally results in a greater proportion of low value steam cracked products, i.e., steam cracked gas oil (SCGO) and steam cracked tar (SCT). In addition, steam cracking facilities where naphthas and gas oils are processed require additional capital infrastructure in order to process the large volume of liquid co-products resulting from steam cracking of those feedstocks.
What is more, the yield of the least desirable products of steam cracking, steam cracked gas oil and steam cracked tar, are generally even higher when low quality hydrogen deficient cracked feedstocks such as thermally cracked naphtha, thermally cracked gas oil, catalytically cracked naphtha, catalytically cracked gas oil, coker naphthas and coker gas oil are processed. The significantly increased yield of low value steam cracked gas oil and steam cracked tar products relative to production of high value C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 hydrocarbon products obtained when processing the low quality hydrogen deficient cracked feedstocks is such that these feedstocks are rarely processed in steam crackers.
Catalytic hydrodesulfurization (sulfur removal), hydrodenitrification (nitrogen removal) and hydrogenation (olefins, diolefins and aromatics saturation) are well known in the petroleum refining art. Hydrodesulfurization, hydrodenitrification and partial hydrogenation have been applied to upgrading feedstocks for steam cracking as described by Zimmermann in U.S. Pat. No. 4,619,757. This two stage approach employed base metal, bi-metallic catalysts on both non-acidic (alumina) and acidic (zeolite) supports.
Minderhoud et. al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,960,505, described an approach for upgrading of kerosene and fuel oil feedstocks by first pre-treating the feedstock to effect hydrodesulfurization and hydrodenitrification to yield a liquid product with sulfur and nitrogen contaminants at levels of less than 1,000 and 50 ppm wt., respectively. Thereafter, the low impurity hydrocarbon stream was subjected to hydrogenation to yield a high cetane number fuel oil product.
Winquist et. al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,391,291, described an approach for upgrading of kerosene, fuel oil, and vacuum gas oil feedstocks by first pre-treating the feedstock to effect hydrodesulfurization and hydrodenitrification, and thereafter hydrogenation of the resultant liquid hydrocarbon fraction to yield a high cetane number fuel oil product.
It has been found that the present invention which comprises successive hydrotreating and hydrogenation steps followed by a steam cracking step results in significant yield improvements for hydrogen, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 hydrocarbons and steam cracked naphtha when applied to straight run (virgin) feedstocks; and results in high yields of hydrogen, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 hydrocarbons and steam cracked naphtha and reduced yields of steam cracked gas oil and steam cracked tar when applied to low quality, hydrogen deficient, cracked feedstocks such as thermally cracked naphtha, thermally cracked kerosene, thermally cracked gas oil, catalytically cracked naphtha, catalytically cracked kerosene, catalytically cracked gas oil, coker naphthas, coker kerosene, coker gas oil, steam cracked naphthas and steam cracked gas oils. The ability of this process to treat low quality hydrogen deficient cracked feedstocks, such as steam cracked gas oil, permits these heretofore undesirable feedstocks to be recycled to extinction through the combined feedstock upgrading and steam cracking system.
It has further been found that hydrogen, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 hydrocarbons and steam cracked naphtha can be produced in higher quantities in a process in which the effluent from at least one hydrotreating zone containing at least one hydrotreating catalyst is passed to an aromatics saturation zone containing an aromatics saturation catalyst, and the effluent from the aromatics saturation zone is then passed to a steam cracking zone. The effluents from the steam cracking zone are then passed to one or more fractionating zones in which the effluents are separated into a fraction comprising hydrogen and C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 hydrocarbons, a steam cracked naphtha fraction, a steam cracked gas oil fraction and a steam cracked tar fraction. The process of the present invention results in improved yields of the high value steam cracked products, i.e., C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 hydrocarbons, particularly ethylene, propylene, and butadiene, and steam cracked naphtha, particularly isoprene, cis-pentadiene, trans-pentadiene, cyclopentadiene, methylcyclopentadiene, and benzene, and reduced yields of steam cracked gas oil and steam cracked tar.